Requiem, Sanosuke Harada
by Niofo
Summary: To moje pierwsze opowiadanie do Hakuouki. W roli głównej: Masa Harada, żona Sano. My, Niofomune-sama, Najwyższy Król Noldorów, nie lubimy happy endów. Postacie Masy i Shigeru Harady są historyczne.


Nasz dom, jak wiesz, choć dawno cię tam nie było, wznosi się na peryferiach Edo. Jest to typowa Japońska budowla z wywiniętym, skośnym dachem oraz plecionymi z bambusu ścianami. Za domem opada niezbyt stroma skarpa, porośnięta przez wybujałe kłosy trawy, której nikt nie kosi. Potem jest ogród, a w jego środku dwie potężne wiśnie - o tej porze roku obsypane są białym kwieciem, które z nastaniem lata opadnie, tworząc na ziemi miękki kobierzec. Za wiśniami z kolei kwitną na żółto forsycje i na czerwono pigwy. Tymczasem pod samą skarpą urządziłam małe poletko, na którym sadzę orchidee. Na wiosnę mienią się one wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, niczym barwne szkło, roztrzaskane na trawie. Ptaki ćwierkają swoje radosne trele na wywiniętym dachu domu, przekrzywiając drobne łebki w żywej ciekawości, a delikatne jak powiew wiatru motyle polatują nad falującymi łanami trawy.

W takim właśnie rajskim krajobrazie spędzałam całe moje dnie przez wiele miesięcy. Niespokojnych miesięcy, podczas których w sercu stopniowo narastała potrzeba zmiany. Nie mogłam przecież czekać na ciebie w nieskończoność. Jednakże były sprawy, które trzymały mnie w tym ogrodzie Eden, nie pozwalając zrobić tego, czego naprawdę pragnęłam. Jednego z tych wiosennych, przesyconych złotym zapachem świeżości dni, przyszła do mnie w odwiedziny moja kochana Senna. Pracowałam w ogrodzie, sadząc na poletku nowe cebule hiacyntów, gdyż przebywanie pośród moich roślin pozostało jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które sprawiały mi jeszcze radość. Moją siostrę przywitał Shigeru i zaprowadził na tyły siedziby. Mały bardzo jest z nią zżyty i nazywa ją „ciocią Sen" a ona pozwala mu na wszystko. Shigeru ma twoje oczy – są jasnobrązowe, niemal złote. Włosy też ma po tobie – o kolorze brązu, wpadającego niemal w czerwień. Gdyby nie różnica wieku, bylibyście identyczni, nawet z charakteru. Mały również sprawia problemy, kiedy tylko może i choć na razie są to błahe sprawy, to w swoim czasie może przerodzić się to w cos większego. Nawet ślepy rozpoznałby w nim twojego syna.

Senna usiadła w cieniu jednej z wiśni i patrzyła na moje poczynania. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie pozwalam nikomu dotykać moich ukochanych kwiatów, tak więc nie garnęła się do pomocy. Rozmowa ciągnęła się leniwie i urywała, niczym brzęczenie bąków w kwiatach pigwowca. Ale wtedy, patrząc na rozsypaną mozaikę kolorów przed sobą zrozumiałam, że oto widzę jak na dłoni całe moje życie – rozerwane i porzucone, trawione tylko na biernym oczekiwaniu. Zrozumiałam, że czekam by wszystko stało się takie samo, jakie było wcześniej, a do tego przecież nigdy nie dojdzie.

-Senno? – podniosłam się z ziemi, otrzepując ręce.

-Co się stało, siostrzyczko? – moja wierna towarzyszka uniosła na mnie wzrok, widząc zmianę w mojej postawie i sylwetce.

-Senno, mam do ciebie bardzo ważną prośbę – odparłam. – Zaopiekuj się Shigeru, dobrze? Zaopiekuj się nim.

Siostra natychmiast zgadła, co kryło się za tymi słowami, jakby od dawna przewidywała, że nadejdzie ten moment, w którym je wypowiem.

-Ależ Masa-chan – oponowała. – Wiem, co chcesz zrobić! Chcesz pójść i go odnaleźć, prawda? Chcesz pójść za tym bandytą, chuliganem, menelem. Jak tak możesz? Czy ten zbój jest dla ciebie ważniejszy od twojego syna?

-On jest moim mężem – powiedziałam siostrze. – On jest dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie. A Shigeru jest do niego bardzo podobny. Codziennie mi o nim przypomina.

Siostra wiedziała już, że mnie nie przekona. Ja od początku zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie ugnę się przed żadna argumentacją. Musiałam porostu ciebie odnaleźć i nic na ziemi nie mogło stanąć pomiędzy mną a tym celem. Kiedy wyruszałam pierwsze płatki kwiatów wiśni opadały na ziemie pod zakwitłymi drzewami. Mój wygląd uległ zmianie. Miałam kiedyś bardzo długie, ciemne włosy, niemal granatowe lub fioletowe, które ty tak bardzo lubiłeś. Ścięłam je na krótko bez żalu, ponieważ włosy zawsze mogą odrosnąć, natomiast utraconego kamuflażu nie da się już naprawić. Miałam na sobie prostą hakamę w kolorze zgaszonej czerwieni, a u pasa dwie samurajskie katany mojego świętej pamięci ojca, które kiedyś chciał przekazać swojemu synowi, lecz żadnego los mu nie ofiarował, więc przekazał je w spadku starszej pośród swoich dwóch córek. Nikt nie poznałby już we mnie kobiety, która bezkonfliktowo zamieszkiwała domek na peryferiach Edo. Nikt nie poznałby już we mnie kobiety, ponieważ postarałam się, aby mój kamuflaż był doskonały i idealny, tak że teraz wyglądem przypominałam wędrownego, bezpańskiego rônnina.

Kiedy wyszłam z domu, zostawiając w nim Shigeru pod opieką Senny, nigdy więcej już do niego nie powróciłam.

Trudno przytoczyć, jak długo trwały moje poszukiwania, podczas których wielokrotnie przemierzałam różne szlaki, pokryte żółtym kurzem drogi i ilekroć czysty przypadek sprawiał, że wychodziłam obronną ręką z rozlicznych opresji, lecz jest to materiał na inną jeszcze historię, która z naszą nie ma nic wspólnego, gdyż w żadnym z mijanych osiedli, ani żaden z pytanych ludzi nie niósł odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Jakkolwiek próżne i skazane na porażkę były moje starania, aby w ludnej, ogarniętej chaosem rewolucji Japonii odnaleźć jedną, samotną osobę, to niemniej niemożliwe stało się możliwym, a sam cud sprawił, że natknęłam się na grupę ludzi, która nie dość, że o tobie właśnie słyszała, ale również znała cię przez te wszystkie lata, podczas których nie było ciebie przy mnie. Nazywali siebie Shinsengumi, jednak inni określali ich tytułem Wilków z Mibu. Ty, przez te wszystkie lata byłeś jednym z nich.

Ale to szczęście, jakżeż było ulotne i nietrwałe, a moja wiara w ponowne ujrzenie ciebie strzaskana została w jednej chwili. Dowiedziałam się od nich, że odszedłeś, mimo iż zabraniały tego surowe kodeksy, za których łamanie karą było seppuku, to ty jednak zniknąłeś z ich życia i żaden z twoich niedawnych przyjaciół i towarzyszy już więcej cię nie widział. Jakkolwiek niemożliwe stało się możliwym, to nadzieja, raz już rozbudzona, została doszczętnie zdruzgotana, niosąc ze sobą cięższe jeszcze i trudniejsze niż dotychczas brzemię, którego moje utrudzone barki nie miały sił już dźwignąć. Tak więc porzuciłam ciebie, tak jak ty porzuciłeś mnie lata temu i zaprzestałam tego nieracjonalnego, idiotycznego pościgu za utraconą i jakże ulotną przeszłością, a swój przyszły żywot postanowiła związać z tymi, których los tak niespodziewanie postawił na mojej drodze – Shinsengumi. Żywiłam jednocześnie ulotną nadzieję, że może znaczyli oni dla ciebie coś więcej i twoje szlaki zaprowadzą cię powrotem w szeregi Wilków z Mibu.

Mówiłam im wprost, że nie umiem walczyć mieczem, ale mówiłam im również, że tak czy inaczej mnie przyjmą, gdyż pilnie brakowało i członków stada i nie byli w pozycji do przebierania w kandydatach. Nie wiedzieli kim jestem, ponieważ mój kamuflaż był doskonały, a o ciebie wypytywała dyskretnie i bez zwracania na siebie uwagi niechcianych oczu. Takim oto sposobem stałam się częścią społeczeństwa – z którego ty tak niedawno uciekłeś – poznając mojego nowego kapitana, niemal jeszcze chłopca, Okitę Sôjiego, a moim oczom nie umknęła okrutna choroba, wydzierająca zeń życie dzień po dniu; przerażającego vicekomendanta Hijikatę Toshizô, owianego mroczną sławą demona Shinsengumi, na dnie którego serca ciężyły ogromne zgryzoty i trudne do opisania brzemię; samotnego, milczącego kapitana Saitô Hajime, za którego usilnie spokojnymi oczyma kryła się niemała desperacja i rozpaczliwe uchwycenie ideałów, które minuta po minucie rozkruszały się pod uderzeniami młota rewolucji; zagubioną, przerażoną Chizuru, którą wśród grupy tych Wilków trzymało uczucie silniejsze i bardziej irracjonalne niż strach, nie dające się zerwać żadnymi znanymi sposobami; a także wielu innych, których losy splotły się z moim na tym wstrząsanym burzami kawałku Japońskiego lądu.

Przeżyłam z nimi wiele pięknych chwil, ale także wiele bitew i wiele strasznych, bolesnych rozstań z towarzyszami, którzy złożyli swoje życie przed bezlitosnym, depczącym butem rewolucji. Jednak kiedy pochowaliśmy w swoich umysłach, bo samego ciała nie ujrzeliśmy już ani razu na oczy, naszego kochanego komendanta, przewodnika i opiekuna Kondô Isamiego oczy straciły bezpowrotnie blask nadziei, wraz z nadchodzącym zrozumieniem, że historia, którą układają ostrza naszych mieczy nie będzie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia. Niemal razem z wieściami o śmierci komendanta przybył mój kapitan, a jego gniew, gorycz i żal były straszne i nawet słowa samego Kondô, przekazującego władzę pośród Shinsengumi swojemu najwierniejszemu zastępcy, Hijikacie, nie uspokoiły tego płonącego ogniem serca. Owego jasnego, majowego dnia powzięłam decyzję, ważącą całe moje losy, jakże niewarte wobec przytłaczającej zgrozy wojny, i postanowiłam do końca zawierzyć owym ośmiu okrutnym prawom Shinsengumi, z których szóste mówiło, że śmierć dowódcy w walce znaczy tyleż samo co śmierć wszystkich pozostałych członków oddziału i gdy ta pierwsza ma miejsce, druga również musi zostać urzeczywistniona.

I gdy mój kapitan zginął trzydziestego maja roku 1868, ja również wtedy umarłam, jednak gdzieś z boku, niewidoczna dla obcych oczu, aby nie odbierać mojemu kapitanowi pełni chwały, którą wywalczył sobie ostatnimi uderzeniami jaśniejącego w świetle płomieni miecza Kikuchi-monji, i do końca moich chwil wpatrywałam oczy w czarne i granatowe niebo, usiane białymi odłamkami gwiazd, czując nieznośną pustkę w sercu, gdyż przed moją ostatnią godziną nie udało mi się odnaleźć ciebie i ostatni raz spojrzeć w twoje złote oczy, a Shigeru ostatni jeden raz ułożyć do snu i zaśpiewać szumiącej nocnym wiatrem kołysanki.

Nie było mnie wtedy, w tę lipcową noc, kiedy zginałeś i ty, nie było tam również nikogo, kto do tego czasu przeżył – ani twojego przyjaciela Nagakury, ani Hijikaty, ani Saitô, ani Chizuru, która tak ciepło cię wspominała – ponieważ następując wciąż do przodu armia Sancho ogarnęła już była Edo swoją pożogą, a jednak mogę sobie to wszystko wyobrazić, jakby to mogło wyglądać. Jak idą niepewnie tą bitą drogą, wśród mgły zalegającej leśne ostępy, tak gęstej, że rozrzucone wszędzie wokół pocięte i potrzaskane ciała rasetsu nabierają jakiejś upiornej realności, zdają się drgać i podnosić ze swoich miejsc wiecznego spoczynku, gdy przepływają nad nimi mleczne kłęby. Księżyc, gwiazdy, szumiące drzewa tkwią w górze nieczułe na okrutne, brunatne szlaki krwi, które znaczą gęsto ziemię swoim potwornym piętnem. Idą dalej, coraz mocniej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało, na obraz rzezi, jaką całym swoim okropieństwem ukazywał ich oczom skąpany w białej mgle las, aż docierają do tych, których chcieli znaleźć, wreszcie zdając sobie sprawę ze strasznej prawdy, którą powinni odkryć już dawno, że wykonawszy tak ogromny, niewiarygodny wysiłek nawet zwycięzca bohaterskiej walki osuwa się na ziemię, miażdżony cęgami pojawiającego się znikąd potężnego zmęczenia, które zbiera wreszcie swoje czarne owoce. Docierają bowiem do miejsca, gdzie ty i twój czarnowłosy przyjaciel, demon, którego imienia nie dane mi było poznać, usiedliście pod drzewem, aby zebrać siły do długiej drogi, rozpościerającej się jeszcze przed każdym z was z osobna, jednak nie powstaliście już więcej.

Widzę oczami mojej wyobraźni, jak Hijikata i Saitô zatrzymują się parę kroków z tyłu, wstrząśnięci, niezdolni do jakichkolwiek słów niedowierzania nad tym widokiem śmierci w całej swej krasie, usilnie próbując utrzymać na twarzach te same niewzruszone maski, które tak często na nich goszczą; Nagakura, który pośród Shinsengumi był twoim najbliższym przyjacielem, zaciska oczy, aby nie mieć przed nimi tego widoku, a zwinięte w pięści dłonie uderzają z całych sił o chropowaty pień drzewa, raz, drugi, trzeci, nie zważając, że rozcięta skóra roni rubinowe krople; Chizuru klęka pośród otaczających wojowników plam rudej krwi, płacząc gorącymi łzami nad ślepą ironią losu, zabierająca chwałę radości bohaterom w chwili ich największego i ostatecznego tryumfu. Wiatr wygrywa pierwsze tony archetypicznego requiem na gałęziach rozkołysanych drzew, a pośród tego wszystkiego jedynie twoja twarz tchnie spokojem, który może nieść jedynie śmierć, wyzwolicielka od wszelakich trosk i dążeń.

To właśnie widziały oczy mojej pogrążonej w żałobie wyobraźni, gdy tymczasem ciało moje przebywało w dziwnym mieście, którego osiemdziesiąt dzielnic, niczym siedem kręgów piekieł, wspinało się coraz wyżej, wydobywając otoczenie z przytłaczającej biedy lepionych chałup, aż po uderzających przepych wspaniałych gmachów, do niebosiężnego, gładkiego muru, okalającego, jak mówili, białe domy i korytarze Seireitei, gdzie od niepamiętnych czasów jedynie wiatr hula w pustych okiennicach. Depcząc trakty, wśród kłębiącego się tłumu, żyjącego własnym, kosmicznym rytmem, ja i mój kapitan przemierzaliśmy na próżno miasto cudów i okropieństw, coraz bardziej zatracając się w przemijającym poczuciu czasu, z topniejącą stopniowo nadzieją, że uda nam się jeszcze ujrzeć twarze bliskich na osób. Aż, nie pamiętam jak, ale od któregoś z mijających nas ludzi padły słowa, że w szesnastej dzielnicy grupa szaleńców w błękitnych haori, pod sztandarem ze znakiem „lojalność" ogłasza siebie strażnikami porządku w tym Mieście Zmarłych, każąc tytułować się Shinsengumi, lub też Shinigami. Pędzimy teraz białymi uliczkami w zawrotnym pędzie, byle tylko szybciej być na miejscu, a ja wiem, że wreszcie ciebie zobaczę.


End file.
